Happy Birthday, Stan Darsh!
by I-h8-fish
Summary: When Kyle struggles with a birthday gift idea for his lover, Stan, Kenny makes a typical perverted suggestion. Will Kyle have enough confidence to go through with it? Style pairing. Rated M for some light lemon.


Late birthday gift for Stan! (Or I guess Trey Parker), so happy birthday to them! So I wanted this to be more of a fluff, and very light lemon. But the more I wrote and fixed it up, the more lemon it became. Just goes to show you, I simply HAVE to have lemon. Although I am working on a very cute one shot with absolutely none.

I can't believe there weren't many fics for Stan's birthday! Well Style-wise anyway.

"I'm Broken" will be updated very soon. The next chapter is close to being done. If there are spelling or grammar errors, I apologize. Do let me know if there are any and I will fix it. Again, after so much editing, it's tiring and I'm sure there's something wrong in it.

I do not own South Park or any characters and this does contain boy x boy content, and some lemon. You've been warned.

...

"So what did you get Stan for his birthday?" Wendy asks after taking a sip of her low calories juice, flipping her hair in a very girlish manner. She isn't the girly girl type, so it's funny to see her make those rare gestures.

Wendy has actually become a good friend to me since her and Stan broke up for good. Everyone is surprised, but she's actually quite a nice girl, despite the fact she cheated on Stan and practically broke his heart. Stan doesn't approve of Wendy hanging around me, but he's finally stopped getting angry over it. He knows my heart belongs to him, even though I have to reassure him all the time.

"Uhh…I didn't get anything…" I stare down at the table, fiddling my fork between my fingers while I stare down at the chicken salad sitting in front of me.

"You know it's today, right?" Kenny teases, and pushes on my shoulder jokingly.

"Of _course_, idiot! I just…don't know what to get him!" The two take a quick glance at each other before giggling and chuckling at my little outburst. Some people glance over at us, giving us spiteful looks over disturbing their conversations.

"Did you guys get him anything?" I ask, already knowing at least Kenny's answer.

"Can't afford anything. Dude, you had to buy me a bag of chips for lunch." He says while taking a handful of chips, shoving them into his mouth.

"Yeah, I'm getting him cologne on the weekend. Just got my paycheck." Figures Wendy would get expensive cologne, they did date for many years.

"God, that's a good idea...what do I do?" My head slams down on the table and I instantly regret it because my forehead feels like it's on fire now.

"Just get what you usually get him. I mean just because you're dating now, doesn't make it different." Wendy groans, frustrated that I'm making it more of a big deal than it needs to be. Like I always do.

"It's special this time…it's the first thing we'll be celebrating together." They both look at each other before looking at me with widened eyes, as if it's shocking news.

"…Wait, i thought you guys celebrated the Fourth of July together?" True we were dating at the time, but we didn't see each other that day.

"Huh? No, he had to go somewhere with his family." I recall the disappointment I felt that day, but swiftly shake it off, seeing as that was months ago.

The three of us don't talk for a few moments, people chatting about unintelligent topics around the other tables is the only noise surrounding us. Obviously they're thinking hard of some idea for me to get Stan, which I appreciate immensely. I've never been the best at buying presents, except for Stan, because of the fact we've been best friends forever.

"I got it! How about a watch?" I shake my head, knowing Stan doesn't need one, "Um…_any_ type jewellery?" Another shake of my head causes them to rethink their suggestions. Stan doesn't like wearing any jewellery. He says wearing any type makes him look stupid. Personally, I think it makes him look sexy, but I won't buy something he won't use. "Clothes?"

"No, he's hard to shop for. Clothes wise anyway." Stan's fashion changes so often, I don't even want to attempt to buy him clothes He goes through phases, and I've seen him wear shirts only once and never see it again.

"Oh! Take him out for supper? It would be so romantic..._and_ sweet." Wendy suggests, head in her hands, obviously daydreaming about the perfect date with Mr. Perfect. Hopefully not Stan.

"Hmm…that may be the best thing." I notice Kenny with his finger on his chin, eyebrows furrowed together, deep in thought.

"What about giving him…_you_?" My face heats up at the clear meaning behind Kenny's words. _Pervert_. Of course he would mention something like that. His idea actually doesn't even surprise me.

"W-what?" I bring my fork up to my mouth with a few pieces of salad leaves on it to hopefully hide the inevitable maroon blush that is dusting my cheeks.

"Ok, that's where I draw the line. Later boys!" Wendy awkwardly picks her lunch up and saunters away. By the rosy blush that was on her cheeks, I have a feeling she actually isn't disgusted at all by Kenny's suggestion. Knowing her, the thought of it actually makes her happy.

We both wave at her, even though we know she's already long gone. Kenny looks back at me and grins, knowing I'm embarrassed. _Oh God, please tell me he was joking_. These conversations always make me awkward and I usually end up spouting out foolish nonsense. I stare down at the table, hoping he doesn't continue on with his thoughts.

"I mean, you've been dating for a while. He doesn't pressure you, right? And he loves you, and you love him. So, why not?" I groan loudly, mouth filled with food.

"Mmm...K-Kenny, seriously st-" As soon as I'm about to give him shit for mentioning something like that, a gentle voice interrupts.

"Hey boys." That familiar voice makes my heart skip a beat, and Stan takes a seat beside me on the other side. To make it less awkward, Kenny moves around to the other side of the table, but not before giving Stan a rough, but friendly pat on the back.

"Hey, it's the birthday boy! Happy birthday you old fart!" Stan lets out a snort of disgust, not happy that Kenny is just emphasizing the fact he's getting older. He leans over the table to punch him on the shoulder.

"Go to hell, Ken. Thanks for making me feel so great." They joke with each other for a moment before my handsome, jet black haired boyfriend turns towards me with that one of a kind smile.

"Well?" He points to his cheek with his index finger, indicating he wants a kiss. I look over at the people crowding the cafeteria, noticing nobody is paying attention to us, so I quickly respond and lean over to peck his warm cheek.

"Happy birthday, Stan…" My words come out as a whisper against his smooth skin, and just as he turns his head to capture my lips, we're interrupted by loud hollers.

"Stan the man! Happy birthday!"

"Happy birthday, dude."

"Yeah man, you're getting old." Are some of the comments made my Craig, Clyde and Token. Meanwhile Butters, Tweek and the fatass stand there smiling sweetly at him, being more discreet with their birthday wishes. Well…not Cartman. He is standing there, pudgy arms crossed, looking absolutely disturbed.

"Oh great, just what I want to see while eating, the two fags making out." Cartman says while everyone takes a seat, interrupting our moment.

The group all starts talking to Stan, asking him what his plans are and what he's gotten so far. I zone out, not listening to them chat. My gaze is fixed on the table, hoping they all leave soon to leave us alone once again. Even though they're only wanting to talk to their friend, I can't help but be pissed at them. Stan's voice when he answers relaxes me, but I'm not paying attention to what he's actually saying.

"Kyle, you don't look too happy. What's wrong?" Butters asks in a low voice, but it still startles me.

"Oh, you guys just walked in as they were about to do some hot kissing." I glare at Kenny, trying to silently tell him to shut up with just my gaze.

"Oh, shit. Sorry guys."

"Yeah, didn't mean to. Go ahead, we don't really care."

Our group of friends are surprisingly accepting of our relationship. Of course at the beginning they all made jokes, surprised we didn't get together sooner and calling us homo's, but we know they were just kidding. At first we thought they were serious, but they actually told us one day they wish us the best and that we stay together because we're "meant to be." Just remembering those words makes me smile.

The only one with a problem with us is, "Ugh, I would rather not puke. So go somewhere else to do that. No one wants to see it." Cartman, of course.

"Shut up, Cartman. Some of us _do_ want to see it." Kenny leans on his hands, watching us closely. Wow, how awkward is this?

The rest of them politely avert their eyes, giving us some privacy at least. _Now that's more like it. Thank you guys!_ I smile at their kindness before turning to Stan, looking directly into his eyes before both of us lean in at the same time, capturing the others lips. The warmth of his lips upon mine causes a low groan to rumble in my throat.

"Oh sweet, Jesus, I saw it…" Cartman gets up and hurries out of the cafeteria, obviously accidentally seeing our lips lock. He looked like he wanted to vomit, but I don't care. None of us really care if he's around or not anyway.

"That's hot." Kenny mumbles as we part, our hands lacing together. We chuckle at Kenny's perverseness, although again, it's not surprising. The rest of the group goes back to chatting with each other, leaving me to chat with Stan. They must have asked him everything they wanted to.

"So, what are your plans tonight?" I ask nervously, preparing myself to ask him out for dinner. He finally takes out his lunch, scarfing his sandwich back quickly. Before I can ask, I let out a silent chuckle as it seems that he barely breathes or chews his food before swallowing.

"Oh…mhm, sorry…was so hungry." He scratches his head anxiously, clearly embarrassed I saw him eat like a pig. He's always doing his best to impress me, it's actually so endearing.

"It's fine. I wanted to know if you wanted to go out…for dinner tonight?" My fingers are sweating around his, and hopefully he doesn't notice the nerves.

"Oh, shit. Sorry, I thought you overheard when I was telling the others. My family is taking me out for dinner tonight, so I can't do anything."

"Oh…um…okay, we can do something another time then…" Disappointment clouds my mind, but I do my best to hide it.

"I'm so sorry, you _know_ I'd rather spend it with you." His words do tug at my heart, causing me to smile at his kindness but I can't help but still feel sad.

"So...your whole family is going? Even your sister?" Questions fly through my lips, attempting to keep my sadness at bay.

"What? No way…" He takes a quick sip of his pop, before continuing, "I don't care though. She'd ruin it anyway. But I think some of my cousins and stuff are going, too so I have to go."

"That's alright…" Clearly my disappointment shows because he wraps an arm around my shoulder, pulling me in as close as possible, comforting me.

"So…is your sister staying home then?"

"Yeah, her boyfriend is coming over…ugh…" He takes a moment, shivering just from the thought, "I heard her talking to him over the phone. I'm not gonna tell my parents because…"

"She would kick your ass?" I finish his sentence, knowing exactly that's what he was going to say.

"…Yeah." We both laugh, ignoring the others when they look at us, presumably wondering what we're laughing at. Even though I'm laughing, I still can't get over the fact I won't be spending his birthday with him.

"Why don't you come over tomorrow or Sunday?" I pop open my bag of chips, giggling as he opens his mouth and I pop one in. We decide to share them, like everything else.

"I'm busy both days…" I was going to suggest that as well, but I just remembered I have to help my parents this weekend. We both let out sad sighs, both of us wanting to spend some alone time together.

I notice Kenny staring at me, wearing a sympathetic expression while looking back and fourth from me to Stan. Stan shifts around for a second before removing his arm from me and jumping up, grabbing his stuff. The movement startles me, causing me to almost tip over my drink. All of us look up at him, confused as to why he always suddenly does this.

"Shit, gotta go! I'm gonna be late." He leans down for a quick kiss, before thanking me and the others and hurrying out. _Late? For what?_ He has gym class next, maybe there's something important going on. It could be something for football...he's always busy with that. Kenny moves back over, sitting beside me once again.

"Dude, consider my suggestion. I'm serious, I really think you should. He may be going out for dinner, but that doesn't mean _later_ in the night isn't an option."

It takes a moment before his words hit me, and I look down at the table, minding my own business. I'm so deep in thought I don't even respond to Kenny. The others keep chatting and finish their lunches. Maybe Kenny is right. There's nothing more special than sharing intimacy with someone you really love.

…

I pace back and fourth on the front doorstep before finally gathering some courage to ring the bell. My heart pounds louder and harder with each passing second. I'm surprised my heart doesn't burst when the door opens, revealing a pissed off looking Shelly. I'm frozen for a moment with the two of us just string at each other, angry brown eyes meeting my own.

"What do you want _turd_?" She practically hisses at me. She probably thought I was her boyfriend.

"Uh, I…uh…" Just her standing there, arms crossed, makes me incredibly uncomfortable. "I know Stan isn't here…c-can I just go up to his room and wait for him?" Stan is right, she's terrifying.

"No. Go home, I'm waiting for someone." The door is almost slammed in my face, but I push on it to hold it open.

"Please? I'll just stay in his room." I sound close to begging, but I'm not backing down. "You…uh, don't want your parents to know _why_ you're home tonight, right?" Holy shit, if looks could kill, I would so be dead right now. The glare I'm receiving makes me regret saying that. She obviously knows Stan told me, so the door flies open again.

"…You little shit. _Fine_, but don't you dare come out of his room." She allows me to come in and I waste no time hurrying up to his room. I don't want to spend another second around her.

When I walk in, I can't help but smile. Stan and I haven't had time together lately, especially in our homes. I grab the picture frame from his desk, smiling down at it. It's when we first started dating. We have our arms wrapped around each other in a hug with big goofy smiles plastered on our faces, but you can tell just by looking at it, that it's more than just friendship. _I can't believe he got this framed_.

"_Hmm_…" I sigh as I plop down on his bed, making myself comfortable while waiting for him. The doorbell rings not too long after, and I assume it's Shelly's boyfriend. I turn Stan's television on, with the volume on high. Just in case…There would be nothing worse than hearing things that I do not want to be hearing, especially from her.

My eyes close soon after, and I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know Stan's bedroom door is being flung opened and he walks in, shocked to see me lying on his bed. I rub my sore eyes, feeling groggy and the light burns my eyes for a split second. Both of us are quiet and there's a silence between us for a split second.

"Kyle?" I waste no time in jumping up from his bed, tossing my arms around his lean waist. The warmth of his warm body pressed up against my own makes me smile to myself.

"W-what are you doing here?" He hesitates for a moment before his previously paralyzed body finally responds, returning the hug. Both of us let out harmonized sighs.

"I really wanted to spend your birthday with you…even if it's late at night."

"Kyle…" Stan starts, quietly whispering, but must be still astounded that I'm in his room this late at night.

"How…was your dinner?" I ask, trying to get him to relax a bit. It seems like I'm not the only one who really wanted to spend time together tonight.

"It was fine…my dad know how to embarrass the shit out of me, though." I giggle, knowing very well that Stan's dad is an expert at that. I'm not even sure if I want to ask what he did this time.

"Next week, we're going out for dinner on a romantic date…and I promise to not embarrass you, okay?" Mumbling into his shoulder, I can feel his shoulders heave as he laughs but excitedly nods.

"Stan…can I stay overnight?" His body pulls away from mine, the warmth leaving instantly. With widened eyes, he looks baffled at my words meaning.

"Yeah…"

"Can I give you…your gift now?" The words that come out don't even sound like me, but he's smiling lovingly at me, and just that boosts my confidence level incredibly.

"…Yeah."

Our lips meet in a sweet, soft kiss that leaves me, and most likely him as well, weak in the knees. We fall backwards on his bed, with me ending up on the bottom. His knee moves between my legs as he grinds himself down on me. Both of us seem hesitant with our touches, but our hands run up each others chests, and running through hair.

Moans escape our lips while our lips attach and detach countless times, our lips probably bruised from the amount of movement they're doing. Our eyes meet as we pull away and my heart flutters in my chest from the sight of his gentle smile. We take a moment, just staring at each other, enjoying the close moment we both have been yearning for.

"Are…you sure?" My eyes are fixed on his face, noticing how gentle his features are. Those gorgeous, sparkling blue eyes holding nothing but kindness. His smile is loving and makes me feel safe. Kenny was absolutely right. Nothing would make me happier than giving my virginity to him.

"Stan…yeah." I reach up and thread my fingers through his luxurious, glossy hair, moving stray pieces from his forehead before leaning up to push my desperate lips against his.

We remove each others clothes slowly and nervously. Our hands shaking, both of us hesitant, yet excited to both be losing something so special to each other. He kneels down between my legs, taking me into his scorching mouth after a moment of gathering courage. Not too long after he starts and without any warning to him, I release quickly in his mouth. I've never had that done before and it felt so good, I couldn't help not lasting long.

"Shit…sorry…" I cover my face, feeling shameful for doing that.

"No, no, you don't need to apologize." He grabs my hands and pries them away from my face, before peppering a few kisses onto my cheeks. His lips move down my body, stopping at my nipples to lap at them for a moment.

"Stan...l-let me do you, too." One of my hands hesitantly moves down his chest before he captures my wrist. I have to return the favor, it's only fair for me to do so.

"No...it's okay. Just lie back and enjoy." I can't help but feel guilty about this being one-sided.

"It's your birthday th-" I'm cut off by a swift kiss on the lips, my eyes closing at the wonderful sensation.

"Yeah, so let me do this. I want to." He continues where he left off, kissing down my chest down to my stomach. My embarrassment increases when his tongue moves farther down to the extremely sensitive spot under my member. My hands fly up to cover my mouth to cover my loud moans as his tongue enters my body. My head is tossed back as the pleasure makes its way through my body.

_Oh God, this feels so good_. I bite my lip harshly, almost to the point of drawing blood. I don't want Stan's parents to hear me.

"Mmm…Stan…s-stop…" Suddenly, after Stan stops his actions for a second my body is numbed with pain as his now slick covered fingers stretch me open. His tender lips place kisses on my chest, trying to help me focus on his affectionate kisses rather than the pain I'm experiencing.

Before I know it, he moves back up, hovering over me with his forearms resting on either side of me. His face is scrunched up as he enters my body, not from pain but from concentration, and my body is suddenly racked with pain. I can't help but clutch the sheets, my body twitching in agony.

Our bodies move together clumsily, but since it's our first time doing this, it's expected. Within a few minutes of him moving, something within me causes my back to arch off the bed. Pleasure now replacing the pain. My vision goes white, then blurry for a split second as I wrap my arms tightly around his shoulders to pull him down on me, crashing our warm chests together.

"Stan…" I whisper before I capture his lips again, whimpering against them. One of his hands rests on my hips while his other runs through my now sweaty hair as his movements increase in speed. My arms tighten around his neck, fingernails piercing into his delicate skin. Little grunts escape his throat from my nails, but both of us only focus on each other.

My legs wrap around him in an attempt to pull him deeper inside my body. Our sleek bodies are sweating heavily and that dull, burning sensation is still there, but I've never felt such pleasure before. Clutching desperately at each other, our lips clumsily meeting and the bed rocking slightly by our joined bodies, there has never been such a perfect moment in my whole life.

"Stan..." His name leaves my lips in a low whisper, and I smile up at him, desperately wanting more.

"Kyle…" Calm, blue eyes meet my own and I can't help but stare into them. I almost lose it when his hand strokes me in time with his thrusts, and my moans become more intense as we reach completion together.

He collapses on top of me, and my arms tighten their grip around him. Our bodies our sticky and sweaty, but neither of us care enough to move. I can feel his heartbeat against my chest, and he can probably feel mine, as well.

"I love you…" I don't know where it came from, but this seemed to be the perfect time to say it. A few tears leak from my eyes at the fact this is the first time I've said that to anyone.

"…I love you, too, Kyle…" The words are mumbled into my ear, making me shiver slightly. Our arms are tightly wound around each other, like we're afraid the other will disappear if we let go.

He finally rolls off of me onto his side, and I follow, facing towards him. One of his arms is under my head for support, running those long fingers through my hair, catching a few tangles while the other rests lightly on my waist. I catch a glimpse at the clock on his desk, seeing it's still before midnight and that it's still his birthday.

"So, how come you...did this tonight?" The room is quiet, and the air around us is calm. We're both still breathing heavily, chests heaving as we try to control our rapid breath.

"It's your birthday. I really wanted to give your gift today. Sorry that I came over uninvited."

"Oh God, don't apologize. This was amazing, you know you're welcome over anytime." His lips place a loving kiss on my forehead and I return the favor by placing a swift kiss on his cheek.

"Mmm...I know, I just...your sister pretty much hates me now. I'm scared." Both of us chuckle and his hand on my waist tightens its grip.

_I have to remember to thank Kenny on Monday_, I think to myself. I find it weird that I'm thinking of Kenny, but without his suggestion I wouldn't have done this. He's a true friend, and I have to tell him. Even if at first he was just being perverted.

"That was perfect…thank you so much…" I smile at his genuine words, and I watch as his eyes close sleepily. I run my hands up and down his naturally hairless chest. When I notice his breathing becomes more even and he starts snoring quietly, I lean in to place a soft kiss on his lips even though I know he won't respond, before whispering.

"Happy birthday, Stan."

...

Oh God, damn lemon...I didn't want to do it too detailed...but then it went more detailed than I wanted. But I hope this worked for everyone lol I am happy to be writing again. I took a bit of time off from it, but it's good to be back. I've actually re-applied for College, and I'm very excited and hoping I get into my program. And of course, work takes up quite a bit of time as well.

I do hope you all enjoyed this. I absolutely love writing first time lemon's for Stan x Kyle. I don't know why, it's just really cute. Anyways, leave a review or if not, then at least enjoy :)

Also, I have a fanfic already done. It's a bit of a bondage fic, which is my first one I've done :P I don't know if people would like that or not, but it's already done so I can upload it any time!

Please no flames, I don't like them and they're just pointless.


End file.
